1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an antenna and, in particular, to a chip antenna having a single feed and multiple meandered strips.
2. Related Art
Due to the rapid development in wireless communications, various electronic devices (such as mobile phones, computers, networks, etc) have been equipped with wireless communication functions for signal transmissions. The primary emission and receiving device for wireless communications is the signal transceiver and the antenna installed thereon. As modem electronic devices become more compact and lighter, conventional antennas (e.g., pole antennas, Yagi antennas, parabolic antennas, etc) cannot satisfy the new requirements.
Several small antennas have been proposed in the prior art. For example, The Taiwan Patent post-granted publication No. 491417 discloses an internal vertical dual-frequency antenna, which is a microstrip antenna standing vertically inside the communication apparatus. Taiwan Patent post-granted publication No. 480773 discloses a chip meandered antenna with multiple dielectric material layers, which is a three-dimensional meandered antenna whose ceramic dielectric material layer is prepared using the low-temperature co-fire technology. The antenna structure with a wide and broad band disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M253070 is an antenna having a crack near its front end. An inductor is disposed inside the crack and connected to the antenna circuit. Good matching impedance can be thus obtained.
Since the above-mentioned antennas have smaller sizes, they have become indispensable components in communication products. However, they still have the drawbacks of sizeable volumes, insufficient efficiencies, and high production costs.